Every Word
by Gr3nliD
Summary: A Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins fanfic. AJ Finds herself with CM Punk.. again. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins; AJ Lee/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

~**Every Word~**

Chapter 1: The New Diva's Champion.

Kaitlyn raised the Divas belt as tears fell down her cheeks. Happy as can be. She was the new Divas Champion.  
The crowed screaming with excitment towards her victory. Eve, rolled out of the ring and began to walk away. Looking back  
and shouting.  
"Enjoy that belt! You wont last as long as I did!

I QUIT!" Eve yelled.  
She continued walking towards backstage, then she was out of sight.

Kaitlyn jumped out of the ring. With the belt still raised in the air. The crowed still cheering and screaming with excitement.  
She went backstage as well, where she walked by some of the WWE Superstars and Divas, whom patted her on the back congradulating her.

Kaitlyn went inside the Divas locker room. No one was in there just yet. She opened her locker and grabbed her bag. The door to the Divas locker room opened.

A small AJ Lee had walked inside.  
She dropped her stuff on the floor by the door and sat on a bench across from where Kaitlyn was sitting.

"Divas Champion" AJ said, smiling. "Congrats on your win"

Kaitlyn looked over to AJ  
"Thanks, it means a lot" She replied.

AJ stood up. "Can I hold the belt?" she asked.  
"Of course!" Kaitlyn said passing the belt to AJ. "Hey, it looks great on you!"  
"Thanks! I guess now that I know what it looks like on me, I'm going to have to take it from you!"  
The two Divas laughed. AJ passed the belt back to Kaitlyn.

"Doing anything special to celebrate on your big win?"  
"Yeah actually!. I have a date with my shower!" Kaitlyn laughed  
"You should really celebrate! A girls night out, whaddu say, bestie?" AJ said.  
"You know what?.. I'd love to!" Kaitlyn replied. "But first, a nice hot shower would do me some good" she said.  
"Good!" AJ said heading towards the door. "I'll meet you by your hotel at 9PM!"  
"Sounds Good AJ, see you then."

AJ picked up her bag, then left the Divas locker room.

Kaitlyn had Just finished packing her gym bag, then grabbed the belt.  
Looking back before she left the locker room to make sure she had everything she needed. She opened the door and left.

XxXxX

Kaitlyn was walking down the hall, heading towards the exit.  
Her bag over her right shoulder. The belt in her left hand. She turned down the hallway where she crossed paths with..

Seth Rollins.

Their eyes locked for a split second as they passed eachother. Kaitlyn kept walking.  
Seth, looked back to get one more glance at her then continued walking down the hall.

Kaitlyn reached outside the arena where a cab was waiting for her. She popped the trunk, and threw her gym bag inside, then sat in the back seat of the cab.  
The cab drove off and brought her to her hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor anyone in WWE.

XxXxXxX

Kaitlyn was all showered. Her bags were unpacked, and her clothes were put away in dressers in her hotel room. She was wearing a skin tight dark purple dress to go out in. Kaitlyn had just finished putting make up on. Her two-toned hair was wavy and set to the left side of her neck. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You ready!" Shouted AJ. "I'm downstairs I have Dolphs car tonight"

"Okay miss. I'm just about ready. I'll be there in two minutes"

"Okay, I'm parked out in front." Replied AJ.

Kaitlyn hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse, and the key to her room. Turning all the lights off and then left.

She got in the car with AJ.

"Wuu! Someone is smoking mirrors tonight" AJ commented.

Kaitlyn laughed at AJs pun. "That was actually a good one." She said. "Where are we off to tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked, theres this new club that opened the other night, I hear it's fantastic. Lets go check it out!"

"Sounds great!" Kaitlyn replied.

XxXxXxX

AJ parked the car by the side entrance of the club. You can feel the bass in your chest from the loud music the club was playing. She closed the door and met Kaitlyan on the other side. She wrapped an arm around Kaitlyns arm as they walked into the club togehter.  
When they opened the doors, the music had gotten louder.  
The place had dimmed club lights, with some strobe lights and fog machines around. A bar at the back, with lounge seating. People all over dancing the night away, having a great time.

"This place is better than I expected!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Yeah!" AJ agreed. "I'm gonna go get a beer! Do you want one?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I'm good for now." Replied Kaitlyn. "I'll wait for you here."

"Okay" Replied AJ.  
AJ walked over to the bar. "Bud Light." She requested to the bartender.  
The bartender slipped her a bottle as she paid. AJ took her drink and walked over to Kaitlyn.  
Bumping into someone on the way.

"Oh, sorry!" She looked over and saw who other than..

CM Punk.

"Don't worry about it." He said, while realizing who he was talking to.

AJ Didn't say anything. She gave him her crazy chick glare at him and walked away.

"Crazy chicks should be banned from drinking!" Punk shouted as he smirked.

AJ met up with Kaitlyn. Drinking her beer as fast as she can.

"Whoa, slow down on the booze, you're driving, remeber?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"Sorry. I ran into some jerk over there." She said while nodding her head towards the bar.  
Kaitlyn looked over, she saw CM Punk with Kofi. She understood what AJ meant when she said jerk.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Just enjoy your night" she said with a smile.

"You're right.. c'mon dance with me" AJ said with a perky smile.  
The two Divas danced for the longest time. Enjoying their night. They had a couple of beers in between songs. A hand grabbed AJ's hand and spun her. Facing his way when she realized who took her hand.

"What do you want Punk?" She said yanking her hand away.

"Can we talk?" He questioned.

"Talk about what?" She asked.

"Look, Just give me five minutes..Okay?"  
AJ glared at him.

"Five minutes." She said. Grabbing CM Punks hand and walked out of the club.

Kaitlyn went over to Kofi, the two of them were having the time of their lives. Dancing the night away.

XxXxXxX

AJ leaned against the building. Her arms crossed over her chest.  
"What?" She questioned.

"Look. I know you're mad at me that I didn't return the feelings to you the night you poured your heart out at me. You were moving too fast, and started talking about marriage. I wasn't ready for all that." Punk said.

"Yeah, okay. That's fine. We both moved on. You're all about your title now, and I'm all about Dolph Ziggler." AJ said.

"Yeah. And, that's why I want to talk to you. Dolph Ziggler? Out of anyone Dolph Ziggler?"

"What's wrong with Dolph Ziggler?" AJ said with attitude.

"That guy is a loser. AJ. You and I have been through a lot, and I know you hate my guts. But. Someone needs to tell you the truth. He doesn't even care about you. You're wasting your time."

"Oh. I see what this is. You're just jealous that I finally found someone who cares about me. And that someone is not you."

"...Give me a break!" Punk spat. "You're not even close. AJ, you're just gonna get hurt again."

"You're five minutes are up" AJ said. She pushed past Punks way and walked back in the club.

Punk went in a minute after her. He walked over to AJ, Kaitlyn, and Kofi. Kaitlyn and Kofi were tipsy from the beers they had. It was already 3AM. Punk nodded his head to Kofi signaling it's time to go. Kofi gave Kaitlyn and AJ a hug good night and went off with Punk.  
The two Superstars were sharing CM Punks tour bus for the road trips.

AJ was feeling tired, and Kaitlyns feet were killing her from her shoes.

"Are we done for tonight?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah! Lets head back to the rooms" Kaitlyn said

AJ had her arm wrapped with Kaitlyns arm as the two Divas head back to the car.  
It was late, AJ pulled up infront of Kaitlyns hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" AJ shouted as she was backing out.

"Message me when your in the hotel!" Replied Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn was still in the lobby she was still tipsy from all her drinks. She couldn't bear the pain her shoes were causing. She slipped off her heels and walked towards the elevator. She turned the corner and saw

Seth Rollins.

Kaitlyn looked away from her former NXT friend. The elevator door opened.

"Um.. After you" Seth gestured.

Kaitlyn stepped inside the elevator, followed by Seth. Her hotel room was on the 3rd floor and his was on the 5th. The door opened as Kaitlyn stepped out.

"G'night" She said to Seth.

"Good night" He replied. The doors to the elevator closed. Kaitlyn went inside her room. She didn't bother to change out of her club dress. She layed across the bed and closed her eyes.

XxXxXxX


End file.
